Wannabe
by DressagePunk
Summary: Bellatrix knows what she really wants, but she won't admit it to anyone. She'll fight for it and she'll use herself to push his motives. One-Shot. Song based fic off Wannabe by the Spice Girls, written for the HPFC "Extra-Difficult Songfic Challenge"


Title: Wannabe

Character(s): Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange

Rating: M

Warning(s): Smut-ish but not really.

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Extra- Difficult Songfic Challenge by Gamma Orionis

Word Count: 1487

AN: This is a one shot, based on the song "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls and based on the challenge I applied it to Bellatrix and actually think it worked out. Maybe…

Bellatrix Black had known for a long time, 14 maybe. She'd known what she wanted and how to get it. Not the false, high society map laid out by her parents. Not the effective use of her magic that her professors tried to harness. She knew what she wanted.

Full-blooded wizards as the ruling class. Without purebloods the wizarding world would come crashing down. She was sure of it. But there was a single issue, a duality of sorts. She was already starting to follow him.

He was everything, her master, her idol, even her bloody crush. She'd never act on it, at least not until he did. It wasn't worth losing her spot next to him. Whether she's even admit, this was less about the Pureblood war and more about her feelings, she'd never. Nothing was worth more than her spot next to him, Nothing.

It was a sort of well-planned and orchestrated zig-zag. She needed to be kept in the good graces of high society. Most of their support came from people it equally as high places as her parents. But she needed to distance herself, she couldn't fully serve the effort when she had to put up with high society bullshit. The only people that seemed to really understand her were his other followers. They wanted the same things, to some extent. They didn't want him like she did.

And that's why she stood, stuck, outside her parents city townhouse, in the rain. She hated these dinners, she'd only been out of Hogwarts for a few months, and already she was forced to visit. All she wanted to do was forget her past, the past filled with false parties and dumb gossip.

The door slammed behind her, and she dropped her dripping coat on the floor. She stomped into the floor dining room and plopped into a chair. Her family sat waiting.

"Bellatrix." Her father said shortly

"Father" she had to bite her tongue to stop from saying daddy, she nodded to her sisters who remained silent across the table.

The first course was served, and while the rest of the table focused on their salads, Bella's wand moved under the table with diligence. The bottle of Ogden's finest poured itself into a thick glass tumbler. After a minute she summoned it.

Her long black nails had barely closed when her mother started into her, "Bellatrix, Ladies don't drink hard liquor."

Bella rolled her eyes and took a long drink as the whiskey burned her throat.

"Ladies show up for dinner on time and more appropriately dressed." Her mother continued

"Bella, you need to commit yourself to the place you were born to hold." Her father blatantly suggested, she hated this; she just wanted to work for him, forget the role she was supposed to play. She was sick of them.

"You have a date with Rodolphus Lestrange, tomorrow night. I suggest you keep this one." Her mother shot across the table.

Bella drained the glass in front of her, "Don't waste my time mother."

She hated this shit, and she hated Lestrange. Every attempt to get him on their side he'd rejected, honestly if she didn't think she could sway him she wouldn't have gone, hell with her bloody parents. The next night she dressed painting her eyes black, her thick hair parted deep down the right side of her head, her dress was little more than a shirt. Thin laces holding the two halves together down her chest, and the silver bird skull cast lying under her collarbones.

She aparated to the restaurant. She was seated, he wasn't there. She'd kill him; she had better things to do than put up with her parents high society reputation shit. Well, she had stood him up four times. But after a minute he was sitting across from her.

She just glared, he summoned a waiter and ordered two fire whiskey's. They sat in silence. The glasses came. He drained his and she followed.

"Ladies aren't supposed to drink hard liquor."

"Who said I was a lady." She retorted

He smirked, a smirk only a Slytherin knew, and only a real prat could master.

"Look Bellatrix, I'm not looking for a wife." He said summoning the waiter again

"Neither am I. You know why I'm here." She scowled

"Oh yes, Lord Voldemort right." He smirked, and she flew across the table. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, and her thumbs pressed hard on either side of his jugular. No one insulted him, He was her world. But she had to hide it, no one was allowed to know what she really wanted. So she kissed him, Rodolphus.

She pressed her dark lips against his. He reciprocated all too easily but her nails kept drawing a trickle of blood out of the back of his neck. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, but he quickly fought it back into hers. As his tongue ran over the roof of her mouth she moaned and aparated back to her flat.

But she quickly pulled away from him, "Will you mark yourself?" she asked

"No" he replied quickly

"Fine, Leave" She pointed towards the front door and he just smirked

"Why do you follow him?" he asked

"Because it's what I want." Bellatrix retorted

He looked pensive for a moment before bringing his lips to hers. She pushed him away, "You need to sacrifice in order for this to work. Taking me is simple, easy. You need to pay to be with me." She started walking away

"Fine, Bella, I'll join. But I want you." She almost had to laugh, he didn't know what he wanted. All he saw was a way out of the same high society bullshit and a warm body. She knew what she really wanted, he didn't.

They aparated to the Dark Lords current residence, and when she stepped up to him with Rodolphus in tow, he didn't smile or make any grand gesture. But he smiled with his eyes; she saw the power race through his being. She saw herself being rewarded through his simple glance.

Voldemort pressed his wand in Lestrange's arm, and the dark brand ran in waves over his pale skin. Lestrange screamed, Voldemort stayed the same, but Bellatrix smiled. She's helped the cause she really wanted, and the man she pined over was pleased with her. She had started to get what she wanted.

That night, Rodolphus held her, tightly against his chest. He was started to bug her already, and she could say goodbye, but she wouldn't because the closer she kept him; the closer he would stay to the cause.

She awoke the next morning, his kisses warming spots on her neck and shoulder. She gave in, the closer she kept him, the closer he was to the cause. Her lips met his with fervor. His hand roamed across her back and slowly inched their way down her thighs. As they raised under her dress; she urged him forward, grinding herself into him. He quickly ripped off the mess of strings and fabric. She started to pull at the double Windsor knot of his tie.

He moaned into her mouth and she sent the tie flying. His shirt buttons flew in a thousand directions when she yanked on it; but as she drug it off, he flinched. He flinched over the dark mark. She hadn't even felt it. She wanted that pain, she wanted everything that mark meant; and he'd gotten his because of her. Was he even good enough to serve the Dark Lord?

She shook the thoughts out of her head, and kept working on his pants. They came off quickly along with his boxers. When he slipped his fingers in the waist band of her thong, he stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, she just brought her lips to his and ripped off her own underwear. The man she wanted wouldn't have needed to ask. He would have taken whatever he wanted. That thought honestly almost made her cry, because if Voldemort wanted her, he would have taken her.

Rodolphus pushed into her. Their bodies slamming together, this wasn't love, hell it didn't even feel like sex to her. He'd slam their bodies together, and she'd twirl her hips. The only noise in her flat was the harsh sound of skin slapping together as their bodies slammed into one another. He climaxed quickly, but there was more than enough slamming to winding to last her for a bloody long time.

But it wouldn't be a long time because she'd have to keep him close, keep him dedicated to the cause, because it was what she wanted. She'd never tell anyone that, but she really wanted was the look of acceptance in Voldemort's face, his love. But she'd never get it; and she bloody knew it.

AN: Hope you liked it, I really liked the challenge. Let me know what you thought :) Thanks


End file.
